MUGEN Database:Chat Rules
Malicious trolling and flaming in the chat will not be tolerated and will result in a 1 week ban. *Spamming or otherwise flooding the chat is considered annoying and will result in a warning for the first offence; if continued, the offending user will be kicked for the second offence, with any subsequent offences earning that user a ban of 1 day or more. *The use of derogatory or explicitly racial or sexual terms to insult others will result in an instant ban of 2 days or more. *Posting pornography or hentai is an absolute NO and will result in an on-the-spot 1 year ban from the chat and/or the site as stated in the site's rules. *Insulting others in the chat is not allowed and will result in a warning; should a user continue with this behaviour, they will be be kicked. Further offences after having been kicked will result in a user being banned for 1 day or more. *Off-topic discussion is allowed but must be kept within reasonable limits; if it goes overboard and turns into excessively random and meaningless discussion, it will result in a ban of 2 hours or more. *'Do not post screamers' of any kind, including very loud noises/music that would be classed as audio screamers. Posting a screamer in the chat will result in an instantaneous kick, posting another screamer after having been kicked will result in a ban starting from a day. *Threatening behaviour towards other chat users will be not tolerated; depending on the severity of the threats in question, a user may either receive a warning, a kick or a ban starting from a day. *Cussing is permitted but please remember to keep it to a minimum; if the amount of cussing from a user exceeds tolerable levels, that user will receive warning or a kick. Continued cussing after having previously been kicked will result in a ban of 2 hours or more. *Don't link to other chats unless it's to our backup chat should the primary chat sneeze frequently; you're already in a chat, so why link to another one? Linking users to another chat via PM is fine as long as you don't pester them with it. *Do not post direct download links in the chat; a direct download link is a link where upon clicking it, the download for whatever it is that's being linked to starts automatically, which can pose a massive security risk to other uses depending on the contents of the download. The first offence will earn that user a warning, the second offence will earn that user a kick from the chat, committing the offence after having been previously kicked will earn that user a ban starting from 2 weeks. Failure to comply with or ignorance of the rules will result in a minimum ban of 2 hours, depending on the offence. Repeated offences will result in an increase in ban duration, up to a maximum of 1 year; any continued offences committed after coming off of a year's ban will see that user indefinitely banned from the chat. If you believe that you were wrongfully banned or understand the consequences of your actions, you can leave an appeal on an admin or chat mod's talk page. Each chat mod or administrator will interpret the rules differently. Admins and chat mods, please use these rules at your own discretion. Category:MUGEN Database